The List
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Monchele story on how they find the hidden love that they always had for each other just because of some fun when bored on set.  Will things work out for the best or will they find that it was all too good to be true?
1. The List

**This is a story that just came to me tonight. This isn't a story that I have been planning out, so it may not be the greatest, but I miss writing Monchele and had to get back to it. I hope you enjoy and will review. The other story will start being typed after WIMTBWAFIW is finished. This is going to be a shorter story. Enjoy!**

**T**he List

Lea Michele was sitting in her trailer with the girls. Things had been kind of rough since she split with Theo. She missed just having a guy in her life to care about her and make her feel special. That was just something she wanted back in her life.

Dianna said, "So we have to get you out of this funk. Lee. I miss our happy Lea. We have to get a man in your life."

Lea let out a nervous chuckle. She knew Dianna way too well. She wouldn't just say it, she would do something about it as well.

Amber told them, "I agree with Di. We need to find you your perfect man, Miss. Michele."

Naya laughed and said, "Get us a piece of paper girls. We are going to make a list of Lea Michele's perfect man."

Dianna got a piece of paper and said, "You have to start with having been to at least one Broadway play."

Naya told her, "Add loves kids. I mean have you seen her on tour with the little Gleeks. The dude has to love kids to be with our Lea."

Amber said, "Spontaneous. He has to be willing to up and drop anything he is doing to take care of our girl. She deserves the very best."

Lea told them, "I have to be in on this if this is going to be my guy. He has to be caring, loving and love to sing. I mean that is my job. I have to have a guy willing to listen to me belt it out all the time." The girls laughed at her and how right she was.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened to see Mark Salling and Cory Monteith. Cory said, "Hello lovely ladies. We have been sent to get you so we can start filming."

Dianna threw the piece of paper with the standards of the man that was perfect for Lea on it. All the girls started leaving. Lea was the last to leave. Cory and Mark were waiting for her. Mark asked, "What is it that you have there?"

Lea laughed and said, "Just a list the girls made of the perfect guy for me. It was all in good fun."

Cory said, "Let me see this list of yours."

"I don't think so. You are going to make fun of it. It is just us girls having fun." Lea quickly went to stuff the paper in her pocket, but missed. Cory and Mark saw it hit the floor.

When Lea had walked away the two guys picked up the list and grinned at each other. Mark picked it up and unfolded it to see:

Lea's Perfect Man

1. Been to at least one Broadway play

2. Loves kids

3. Spontaneous

4. Loving

5. Caring

6. Loves to sing

The guys just looked at each other. Mark said, "So this is what our little Lea wants in a man. Monteith we are going to get you your girl."

"Me? What about you?"

"I see the way you look at her. You want the girl. I know you do. I think she wants you, too, but she is too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"You sir are going to be her dream man. You are going to show her that you are all the things on her list and more. I'm going to help you out because personally I am tired of seeing you mope and stuff. The only time you get a real smile on your face is when you have some of those Finchel scenes that we all know and love."

Cory found himself blushing. "I guess you are right. She is amazing. She is a great friend and thed perfect person. I would be lucky if she would want anything to do without me outside of work."

"Lets get planning this."

The two guys walked off towards the set planning their plan of action. They were determined to make this list a reality.


	2. Broadway

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is just spur of the moment and I kind of like it. Thank you for all the feedback from the first chapter. Enjoy! Another update to What Is Meant To Be... will be up soon.**

**B**roadway

Cory was sitting next to Lea two weeks after they had found the list. They were filming their last scene before Christmas break. Cory had become fond of just being able to talk to Lea every day. She had no idea that he was coming up with every way that he could to make all the things on her list come true about him.

Cory asked, "Lea, are you excited to get to go back to New York for the holidays?"

Lea gave him a beaming smile. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see my family and friends. I am going to have a reunion with the Spring Awakening cast again. It is going to be a blast. I miss all of them. What are your plans?"

"Well, I got a couple of tickets to see a show on Broadway while I am in New York for our thing at Inside The Actor's Studio. I just don't have anyone to go with me. Would you do me the honor?"

"What play is it?"

"Mary Poppins."

"I didn't know you were into Broadway."

"You changed that for me when you took me to my first show. Will you go with me? It would be my pleasure to escort you."

Lea smiled. "I would like that a lot. I know it would be a lot of fun to go with you. Dinner before hand."

"Sounds like a plan. It is my treat. Not just any day do you get to be seen out and about in New York with a beautiful lady."

"Well, aren't you charming. I can't wait for our Broadway evening. Thank you, Cory."

"It is no problem at all. I'm looking forward to it."

The two of them were then called to film their last scene.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were leaving the show. They had had an amazing dinner before hand. Lea said, "Cory, tonight has been awesome. Thank you so much. You are so great. I am so glad I have you in my life."<p>

"How would you feel about a walk before I take you home?"

"I would love it."

The two of them walked around New York. They ended up in Central Park. They were standing on the bridge, their bridge.

Lea said, "Do you know that I come here to stand on the bridge? I think about that big scene we had and smile. You are amazing. Cor, I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I'm so glad you are my friend. You are the big brother I always wanted that I never had. I love the relationship we have."

Finn's heart broke knowing that to her he was just a brother. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be the only man she ever wanted. Finn said, "I'll always be here for you. It doesn't matter what it is I will always be there to help if I can. If I can't do anything I'll find a way to help you out."

Lea smiled and wrapped her arms around Cory. "Thanks. That is why you are my favorite. You know exactly what to say and do."

"You are my favorite, too. We need to have nights like this more often. I enjoy my time with you that is away from work. I always knew we could be friends away from work."

Lea playfully slapped his arm. "Of course. We will always be friends no matter what. Promise me that we will find time for us after this season is over. It is going to kill me to not be able to see you every day."

"Don't worry about that now. Lets get you home. It is starting to get late."

"thanks again for the great day."

They went walking to Lea's parents home. On his way he sent a text to Mark that read:

_Time to step up our game. Great time, but I'm still only in the brother zone._

They made their way to the Sarfati's and said goodbye. They shared a hug and Cory left to make his way to his hotel.

He received a text that said:

_One down. Five to go. You got time, man. You will have a girl by the end of the season for sure._


	3. Loves Kids

**I really don't know where this story is coming from or going. It is just a little something for all of you amazing readers. I hope you enjoy it and stick with it. I know where I want it to go, but I don't know how it is going to get there yet. It is sure to be an interesting and bumpy ride. Thank you all for the reads, reviews, alerts and such. Enjoy!**

**L**oves Kids

The Glee cast was spending time promoting the show a few days before heading back to start work. They were doing a photo shoot in Los Angeles and signing autographs. Cory and Lea were inseparable by request of Ryan. He wanted everyone to get their Finchel fill since the second half of the season would be starting soon.

A woman came up to the cast and asked for autographs. She had the cutest little girl with her. Cory said, "Ma'am, your daughter is adorable. She is a little sweetheart. Her smile is too precious."

The woman smiled and said, "Would you mind getting a picture with her?"

"Of course not." Cory stood up and got a picture with the little girl. He made faces at her and got her to smile real big for the picture.

"Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." The cast was sent to get ready for their photo shoots.

* * *

><p>Cory started to walk away when he felt a little pull on his arm. He looks down to see Lea clinging to his arm. He said, "Hey Lea. What is going on?"<p>

Lea smiled and told him, "That was so sweet of you with that little girl. I didn't know you liked kids."

"Yeah. I love kids. My favorite episode last season was the ones where we each had our own little me. I just hope I can find the right girl for me soon so that I can have kids. I mean I'm not getting any younger. I'm almost thirty. I don't want to be too old to not be able to enjoy my kids. I have a niece up in Canada that I talk to frequently that is five. I just can't wait to have a kid of my own. I want someone to call me dad and do all of those awesome things that a dad does. I was never close to my own, and I promised myself I would never do that to my kids."

"You are just a big teddy bear. You are going to be a great dad. I just know it. You are going to have beautiful kids that are going to be so proud of the man their father has become after his difficult childhood. You show that anyone can overcome hard times if they really want to."

"Thank you, Lee. Sometimes it is really hard, but then I remember that I have amazing friends that are there for me through everything. I don't want to let anyone down."

"You are doing wonderful. I am so proud of you. I am always here if you need anything. I will always be here if you need someone."

"I hope I find a girl as awesome as you are. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girl. You are a true gem."

Lea blushed. "You are too sweet. We should get makeup to get ready for yet another awesome Finchel photo shoot."

"I agree."

Cory and Lea walked away in mostly silence as they each thought. Lea was starting to wonder if there was more to Cory than she thought. He was complex and wonderful. She was starting to see that she may want to see if there was more than friendship for them.

Cory had a smirk on his face. He truly did love kids, but being able to show that to Lea seemed to be helping him out. He knew he was getting closer to having more with his best friend.


	4. Spontaneous

**This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I just finished this story and it is all prewritten. I love having a break where I can write for me and not have to worry about school work. I hope you enjoy and review. Is any other writer out there having problems seeing their reviews and the number of hits on their stories? I am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**S**pontaneous

The cast had been back from winter break for the past two weeks. Cory was still working his charm the best that he could. He was really falling for Lea. Lea was finding herself looking forward to going to work just because she was going to have the chance to see Cory. She was realizing that he was acting a bit differently, but not in a bad way. They were best friends and getting really comfortable with each other.

Lea was sitting in her chair waiting for her last scene of the day to be called. Cory walked over and said, "Hey Lee!"

Lea smiled brightly, "Hey Cor. How are you doing?"

"Great. I'm looking forward to our epic Finchel scene that is coming up. I mean how often do you get to kiss your best friend multiple times in one day. I don't know if I could handle kissing anyone on the cast as much as they make us do retakes. Do you realize that most of the time it is Mark's fault we have to redo a scene?"

Cory kinda blushed. Mark had been working real hard to get things rolling with Lea for him. Cory said, "Yeah, you know how he is."

"If I didn't know any better I would think that he is trying to get us together or something."

Cory let out a nervous chuckle. He couldn't let her know what he was thinking. He still had over half the list to get through. "Oh?"

"I know. Crazy, huh?" Lea really wanted him to say that it wasn't that crazy. She just wanted to see where things could go. Nothing said it had to be more than a date. She just wanted to see if they had something else there.

Cory said, "I don't know."

Lea just wanted to get past the awkward. She asked, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, just heading up to Canada for 24 hours. Bonnie Dune is having a concert."

"You are heading back up there already? I thought you weren't supposed to go back for another month with the band."

"The concert is kind of a spur of the moment thing. We organized it yesterday. We are going to do some fundraising for a foster home that is expected to go out of business soon. It is heartbreaking. The guys and I thought it would be a good thing to do."

"That is so sweet and rather spontaneous."

"Want to come with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come with me to the concert? I mean I'm not going to be gone long. I'm going to do the concert, sign some autographs and stop to see my mom, brother and niece. I mean it doesn't have to be anything. You are my best friend. I would love for you to see me play."

Lea smiled. "This is just so spur of the moment."

"Come on Lea. Do something a little crazy and unexpected."

Lea laughed. "Who can say no to you and helping children? I am in. It will be a nice, unexpected break from all things LA for a while. When are we leaving?"

Cory smiled real big. "The flight is at eight."

"So, do you want to pick me up at my apartment and we can head to the airport together?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. Thanks for going with me, Lee. I really don't like to fly alone."

"Then it is a good thing I didn't have any plans this weekend."

"I guess it is."

"I have to go tell Dianna that I can't go to lunch tomorrow. I'll see you on set in a little bit."

"Okay." Cory and Lea said goodbye.

Mark walked over and said, "So, how is plan get your woman going?"

Cory replied, "I have a concert in Vancouver tomorrow. I talked Lea into going with me. I guess this goes for the spontaneous. I just have three more to go. This is getting harder and harder, dude. I just want to stop it all and ask her out."

"You have gone this far. You might as well keep going. Oh, by the way, when the two of you get married and have kids your first kid has to be named after me because of all the work that I am going through to help you out."

Cory rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that. It probably won't get that far. I mean she is going to be mad that all of this happened because of that list that her and the girls made up because of a joke."

"This is just helping the two of you get your feelings out there because you were too stubborn to do it on your own. We all knew you were falling for each other, but weren't doing anything about it. What makes you think the girls didn't make up that list to hit all the things that you have. I mean all this stuff that you say you are going out of your way to do for Lea to see you are things that you would do anyway. I mean it is all the things that Cory Monteith is loved for by his fans, friends and family."

"I don't know."

"Just don't think about it. Do good for those kids and have fun with Lea. Don't think about that stupid list and just be yourself."

"Thanks, man."

"First kid's name will be thanks enough."

Cory laughed. "We will see."

Cory and Mark went walking as Cory got called to start his scene. He knew this weekend was going to be one to remember. There was no doubt that it was going to be wonderful.


	5. Loving and Caring

**I hope you like this next installment. I didn't know how to break up the next two parts of the list. I feel they go hand in hand and this is how they go to me. I hope you will read and review. I would love to know your thoughts. For this being a fast little story I have come to like it. Not as much as my other stories, but I'm still proud of it. :)**

**Lo**ving and Caring

Cory and Lea were on the private plane. They were sitting next to each other talking when Lea stood up and went to the bathroom. Cory got worried, but didn't want to pry. He wanted to help her out if her could.

Lea came back out and she was looking pale. Cory asked, "Are you okay, Lee?"

Lea said, "I think I have food poisoning. This is terrible timing. I tried out the new deli down the street from the studio and now I am paying for it. I am so sorry. I hope I don't ruin anything. I hate that this is happening."

"Come here, Lee. Let me help. I am sorry you are feeling so ill."

"Thanks, Cor." Lea walked over and sat down where she had been sitting. She curled up to Cory's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Cory ran his hand over her forehead and said, "You are a little warm. When we get to mom's I'll go to the store and get you some Sprite. You have to get something in your system. I don't want you to go dehydrated on me. I just want to make you feel better."

"You are so sweet. You are amazing. Thank you so much for everything. You are the best. Why are you so perfect? I don't see why a guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Lee. I just can't get the girl that I want no matter how hard I try."

"I don't see why not. You are so caring. You put others ahead of yourself way more than you should. I mean look at you now taking care of me. You really don't have to. I'm sure you have to rehearse tonight. You don't need to be worrying about and caring for me."

Cory smiled. "I only worry about the ones I care about. I can't help it. Lea, thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it. Mom and Shaun are going to be so happy to meet you. Don't be surprised if they say they have heard all about you. I can't keep my mouth shut on the phone some times and you are the topic of conversation a lot of times."

"I am?"

"Of course you are. You are my best friend. I'm glad they get to meet you."

"I'm glad I get to meet them, too. I get to meet this famous niece of yours, too, right?"

"I sure hope so. I miss the little munchkin. Her name is Layla. I call her Laylee. She is my favorite member of my family. I just can't tell anyone else that. I think my mom would be upset. I think when you meet her you will be able to understand though."

"If she is anything like her uncle I am sure she is hard to not love. I can't wait to meet your family. It will be interesting to learn more about Monteith, the man of mystery."

Cory laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm so mysterious."

They laughed together and then Lea ran off to the bathroom again. Cory followed her and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach. He wished her could make her feel better.

* * *

><p>Cory carried Lea into his mother's house. Ann, Shaun and Layla were all waiting for him.<p>

Layla came running and exclaimed, "Uncle Cory!"

Cory whispered, "Hey munchkin. Shh… My friend isn't feeling very well. It's been a long ride here. I'm going to go put her down in my old room and let her rest. Then I'll be all yours to love and squeeze all over soon."

Cory took Lea up to his old bedroom. He kissed her softly on the forehead. He couldn't stop himself. He quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Shaun stopped him before Layla could get to him. He said, "She is just a friend, huh?"

Cory sighed. "I'm in love with her, okay. It is a long story, but I am in the process of winning her heart. She had a list of her dream guy she made with some of the girls on set. Mark and I found it. I have been going out of my way to show her that I am all the things on her list."

"Why didn't you just ask her out? I'm sure that would be a lot easier."

"That would take away the thrill."

"Whatever. You are a strange one, dear brother. I hope things work out for you. She is attractive."

Ann came in with Layla following on her heels. She said, "Baby, I'm so glad you are home."

"Mom, I'm almost 30. I'm not so much of a baby anymore."

"You will always be my baby. Don't you forget that. So that is Lea. I can't wait to meet her. You were saying that she isn't feeling well?"

"Yes. She tried a new restaurant and got food poisoning."

"The poor dear. I hope she gets to feeling better and you can both enjoy your trip. I really can't wait to meet her and get to know here."

"You will love her."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get her to see me as a person as more than a friend."

"You are going to end up with her. I just know it because of the way you walked in here holding her."

Layla stomped her foot and said, "Uncle Cory, can I have my hug now or are you going to keep talking?"

Cory laughed and picked Layla up swiftly in his arms. He tickled her and said, "I am so sorry, Miss. Laylee. How are you doing? How is kindergarten treating you, big girl?"

Layla smiled. "I like it. I have lots of friends. I miss you bunches."

"I miss you, too. You know you can call me anytime you want to. My phone is always on for my favorite munchkin."

Lea came walking down the stairs and said, "Cory Monteith, I can't believe you did that. Your family has to think that I am so rude."

They all looked up at Lea. Lea blushed and said, "I am so sorry."

Cory put Layla down and told Lea, "You needed to rest and I know you aren't feeling the best. I wanted you to get some rest before I went to see if you wanted to come with me to the rehearsal."

Lea bit her bottom lip and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible guest. I'm Lea Michele."

Ann walked over and pulled her into a hug, "We know who you are, sweetheart. I don't miss an episode of Cory's show. What kind of mother would I be if I did? It is so nice to meet you. The two of you look even better in person than you do on television."

Lea blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Monteith."

"Call me Ann. Anyone important to Cory is important to us."

Shaun said, "Hi. I'm Cory's older and awesome brother, Shaun."

"It's nice to meet you."

Lea got down in front of Layla and said, "You must be Layla. Your Uncle Cory brags about you all the time. It's nice to meet you."

Layla smiled and hugged Lea. She told her, "You are pretty. You and Uncle Cory should date."

Cory kind of chuckled. He had to admit the kid was awesome. He always knew she was his favorite for a reason.

* * *

><p>Lea was feeling better so she decided to go with Cory to the rehearsal. Layla had begged and pleaded to go with them. Cory couldn't say no to her. Lea offered to watch her while he practiced with the band. When he had two girls pouting at him and his mother and brother snickering in the background he couldn't say no.<p>

Lea had Layla sitting on her lap. Layla looked up at her and said, "Can you be my Aunt Lea? I have a mommy and daddy, but I don't have an aunt? Uncle Cory really needs a girl. That is what daddy says all the time. You know he is awesome. He is my favorite. Don't tell daddy."

Lea smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. If you ever need anything, just call Uncle Cory. Make him let you talk to me. Layla I can see why your uncle thinks so highly of you. You are a lot like him. I would be very lucky to be an aunt to a little girl like you. I just hope that one day I get the chance."

"You will. I think Uncle Cory likes you a lot."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. His eyes sparkle when he sees you. It's like he is looking at Cinderella."

"You sure do lay it on thick, kid. You are awesome."

The band started playing and the two girls squealed as loud as they could for Cory. He had his own little cheering section. All he could do was smile.


	6. Loves Music

**Just two more chapters. I told you this one was going to be a short one. I'm well on my way with the next story. I really like it as well. I hope you feel the same way when it gets added. Thank you to all of you that read my stories. Please review and let me know what you think. I love your thoughts. They make me smile. Enjoy! :)**

**L**oves to sing

Cory was standing backstage with the guys before the show. He was nervous, but he had no idea why. He was never nervous before a show. He was always ready to get out there and just start playing for his fans. This time it was different. This time Lea was in the crowd, for him.

Cory told the guys, "I need to ask you guys a favor."

Justin told him, "Anything, man."

"The girl I have been trying to get is in the crowd today. I was hoping that we could do a special song and I could ask her out. I can't wait any longer. I just have to see if all the work is paying off. I would like to sing it to her if you don't mind."

Josh asked, "It's Lea, isn't it?"

Cory smiled. "Yeah. There is just something about her that is different from any other girl out there. She is amazing. She is just special. I have to get her before someone else does. I can't stand by and watch her love someone else again. I don't think I have ever been in so much pain."

"Then we are going to help you get your girl. What are you going to sing to her?"

Cory smiled and told them, "I Can't Fight This Feeling." All of the guys laughed and agreed. They were all familiar with the show. They knew this was the perfect song to pointing out feelings, but it was also the song Cory sang in the shower which made it even funnier.

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting in the front row with Layla on her lap. She had become attached to the little girl. She was not looking forward to leaving Canada that evening because of the little girl.<p>

Layla looked up at Lea as the guys came out on stage. She asked, "Lea, do you think Uncle Cory will sing?"

Lea smiled. "He loves to sing too much. I'm sure he will."

The guys went through their set. Everyone in the crowd were enjoying the show. It was easily seen on all the faces. Lea know it was going to be great for the foster home. Cory Monteith and his friends were saving the day.

Cory stood up and said, "Hello all! Thank you for coming out and supporting this cause. The set is over for us, but there is something special I have up my sleeve. There is someone special in the audience that I would like to dedicate this song to. She knows who she is. I hope you all enjoy it and the rest of your day. Thank you again for all the help you have provided to those in need today."

Lea was confused as she heard the starting notes. Then it dawned on her that it was I Can't Fight This Feeling. Lea got tears in her eyes as she smiled. Cory found her eyes. She looked up at him and mouthed, "Yes."

When the song was over Lea quickly took Layla's hand and rushed backstage. Lea jumped in Cory's arms and said, "What took you so long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have only been falling in love with you since the moment I met you. I am so lucky. That is if I was the one you were talking about. This is really embarrassing if it wasn't me."

Cory laughed. "You are rambling, Lee. Of course it is you. You are perfect. My family loves you. I love you. I just had to find the right time to ask you. So, Lea Michele, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Cory kissed her.

The two of them heard Layla behind them, "Yay! Uncle Cory, can you marry her now? I want an Aunt Lea."

Cory and Lea pulled apart and laughed. The two of them scooped up the little girl and hugged her. They left together after having the perfect day. Nothing could have been better.


	7. Coming Clean

**I guess many people didn't like this story as much as I thought they would. I guess that is what I get for not planning. lol This is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy. If you could leave a little review to let me know that you actually enjoyed it, it would be much appreciated. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**C**oming Clean

Cory and Lea were back in Los Angeles. They were walking into the studio holding hands. All of their castmates started cheering. Cory and Lea rolled their eyes as they smiled. They didn't care, they were just happy to be together.

Mark came over and said, "Remember what I said. Your first kid."

Lea looked up at Cory and asked, "What is he talking about, Cor?"

Cory got nervous. He was afraid she was going to be upset, but he knew they couldn't start a relationship on a lie. Cory told her, "I have to be truthful with you. Mark and I found the list that you and the girls made of your perfect guy. I wanted to show you that I was all of those things and Mark helped me. He told me if the two of us ended up together then we have to name our first kid after him."

Lea stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips. Cory knew that look. She was not happy. Cory lowered his head in defeat. He didn't want to lose her already.

Dianna, Amber and Naya came over. Dianna said, "Don't listen to Mark. Don't be mad at Cory. Actually it was all of us besides Cory. The reason we had you make that list and we were the ones that added most of the things to it was because we wanted you to see that he was perfect for you. We knew that Cory liked you and you liked him, but you were both too stubborn to do anything about it. So, we had to step up and get the idea in your head. The two of you are great with each other. I mean anyone with eyes could see that. Fans have been saying it for years. It is time for you two to do something about it. You just needed a little push in the right direction. If you hadn't dropped the list we were still going to tell Mark the things on the list and he was going to talk to Cory about it."

Naya told her, "Di is right. We just want the two of you to be happy. You are our friends and you deserve to be happy and we all know you would be happy together. Mark just has to make things difficult. If you like Cory, be with him. None of us are making you, but by the look on your face when you walked in here today you want it."

Cory said, "See, they were playing me too, baby. Please don't break up with me already. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to explain to my mom and Layla that I already lost you? They like you better than me. It would break their hearts to already lose you. It wouldn't be very easy on me either. You mean so much to me, Lee."

Lea walked over to Cory and gave him a big kiss as everyone just smiled. She said, "I guess we are both pretty stubborn when it comes to our feelings. I guess we really did need some help getting things out there. I love you too much. I'm glad we got the truth out there though. Cory, you are the one that I want to be with, it doesn't matter that we just needed an extra push. I can't believe you went through everything on that list to get me to see how wonderful you are. You are all those things without even trying. You are perfect without trying."

Cory smiled and pulled his girl to his side. "You are pretty perfect yourself, sweetheart. I'm one lucky guy. You are too good for me. I don't know why you would be with me."

"Well, I like you. That is what matters to me. Lets get to filming. I get to kiss my amazing boyfriend today and I get paid for it. I would say that is a good deal. Hmm… I think I see Mark making us have to redo the scene quite a few times." Cory looked down at her to see her wink at him. He laughed as he lifted her up to kiss her before everyone went to work for the day. Everyone was happy with the formation of the new relationship. It was the way it was supposed to be.


	8. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**Here is the end. I hope you like it. I couldn't help myself. I thought it was too cute. Thank you for supporting this little story those of you that read, alerted and faved it. Thank you so much to all of you. I'm working on my other story and I have a few chapters written on the sequal to Rachel's Secret. I've just been a writting maching the last couple of days. I hope to have the first chapter up in the next couple of days. :)**

**T**wo Years Later

Cory was sitting at the side of Lea's bed. They had been married for nine months and here they are in a hospital room holding their perfect son. Lea smiled down at him and said, "Cory, we are so lucky. I mean look at him. He is beautiful. I can't believe we already have a family, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. I'm just glad to have you and this little guy."

Cory smiled and told her, "I couldn't see a better life than the one that I have right here. Okay, maybe in a few years when we add a little Lea Michele look alike."

"Well, what if I want more little Corys?"

"Maybe we could have another one of those, too."

Lea laughed. "You are so wonderful."

Cory had his large finger wrapped by the tiny hand of his son. He found that ironic because he was the one that would be wrapped around his finger. Cory smiled and said, "Hey buddy. I'm your daddy. I can't wait until you are bigger when we can spend time playing in the yard. I'm going to take you to hockey games and the games we can't go see we'll watch on TV. Your mom may not like that, but she loves us so it will be okay. I'm so glad you are here. You are going to have all the girls when you get older. You have your mom's Italian complexion and I know you are going to have my undeniable charming smirk that drove all the girls crazy."

Lea chuckled at the conversation. She couldn't wait to be home with her perfect little family. She now had two guys that would be stealing her heart. Lea looked down at the little boy and said, "Hey little guy. I'm your mommy. I'm the one that you have been hearing sing probably way too much. You are special. You and I have a connection. You are always going to be mommy's little boy no matter how old you get. I want you to remember that. It's going to be me, you and daddy. That is how it is supposed to be. You are going to be one spoiled little guy. I think most of that is going to come from your daddy over here. As soon as we found out you were a boy he started his insane buying for you."

Cory laughed. "Hey. Don't listen to her, little dude. She has been buying for you, too. You are going to be so well rounded. You are going to be well versed in singing, dancing, sports and all of that stuff. All the girls are going to love you."

Lea smiled as the little boy blinked up at his parents. They were mesmerized.

The door opened and they heard Ann ask, "Can we come in?"

Cory looked up to see their family coming to meet the newest member. He told them, "Come on in. He wants to meet you all."

The room filled with the cast of Glee, Lea's parents, Ann, Shaun and Layla. Cory took the little guy from Lea and smiled down at him.

Mark was the one to ask, "Okay. What is the little guy's name? You have been great at keeping this secret."

Cory smiled and said, "I would like you to meet Noah Marc Monteith."

Mark got a big grin on his face. Lea said, "Mark said that our first child had to be named after him if we managed to make things work. Well, here we are. The Noah is for Mark. His middle name is after my dad, but I guess it would go for Mark, too. Our little guy is going to be so lucky to have all of you in his life. Just like Cory and I are lucky to have you all."

Layla came over to the side of the bed and said, "Aunt Lea, I always knew you would be my aunt. Uncle Cory did good. I'm so glad to have you."

Lea smiled. "Oh, honey. I'm so glad I have a niece like you. You are my only niece and you are very special to me and your Uncle Cory. I'm so glad you got to make it to meet your cousin."

Ann and Edith came over and said, "Can we hold our grandson?"

Cory reluctantly handed the little bundle that was his son over to his mom. The two women could not take their eyes off the little guy. They couldn't blame them. He was pretty perfect.

Dianna, Mark, Amber and Naya came over closer to Lea and Cory. Dianna said, "The two of you did a good job with this one. He is pretty awesome. I just can't believe you actually named him after Mark. Of all people to name him after, you pick him. It was all of our doing that you got together."

Cory said, "Hey. Calm down. There are going to be more Monteith babies to have your names."

Lea looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She asked, "When were you going to talk to me about this? I mean I am the one that has to carry them for nine months and not to mention I can't be far from him now because I am his food supply."

"You know you want more babies that look like us. I mean we are hot."

"What do I see in you?"

Cory reached in his pocket and handed her a folded up, worn piece of paper. She opened it and laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes. She saw the list that had finally brought them together. It was the little list that had changed their lives forever and brought them together. They owed it all to that little list. Lea knew that that little list was going to be special for the rest of her life.

Lea smiled up at Cory as he leaned over to capture her lips. She said, "You sir are everything on this list and more. I love you so much, Cory Monteith."

Cory smiled. "And I love you, Lea Michele Monteith."


End file.
